This invention relates to paper, more specifically paper prepared from ozonated high yield pulp furnishes employing press drying techniques and to the processes for preparing said paper and to processes for its use.
Formation of paper sheets from high yield pulps such as thermomechanical pulp (TMP) high temperature mechanical (Asplund) pulp and semichemical mechanical pulp (SCMP) by various techniques including press drying is known. Because of the techniques employed in their manufacture, it has always been considered that sheets of paper prepared from TMP and Asplund pulps will be inferior in strength properties to sheets of similar basis weights prepared from chemical pulps, particularly those prepared from kraft pulps. In addition TMP requires a comparatively high input of refining energy into its preparation.